


There is Sunshine in your smile

by WoofRabbit



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Modern AU, fairground games, minor mentions of blood, minor mentions of dying, two boys terrible at karaoke, zelos is the best wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoofRabbit/pseuds/WoofRabbit
Summary: Genis has been coughing up flower petals due to a rare condition known as Hanahaki since he first developed a crush on his best friend, but after being the only one he knew to have it for years he's surprised to find out he's not the only one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hanahaki is a fictional disease in where when someone falls in love flowers begin to bloom in the lungs causing the infected to cough up flower petals. It is said the flowers will continue to grow and bloom until the infected suffocate unless the love is reciprocated.

Genis had been coughing up flower petals for about as long as he could remember. It was second nature at this point to find a handful of petals in his hand after a fit. He would throw the petals out and continue with life as if it had never happened. He took medication for it, an inhaler that burned his lungs but helped stop the roots from growing. 

It was called Hanahaki. Raine took him to the doctor after they first found bloodied flower petals spilling from his mouth. Purple ruffled petals with white along the outer edges. 

Hanahaki was a rare condition, in where when someone fell in love flowers would take root in the lungs. The only sure-fire way out was surgery. To cut the roots out directly, however, people who underwent this surgery would then suffer never able to fall in love again. Raine opted for Genis to start medication instead. He was still so young, it was no time to take that kind of risk, to live that kind of life.

He’d been using the inhaler since he was 12 because that’s when he realized he was head over heels in love with his best friend and was way too afraid to tell him.

The flowers will die if the love is reciprocated, the host will die if it's not. It's easier to huff the chemicals to kill the roots. It's easier to pretend everything's okay. 

Lloyd and Colette take a little longer to adjust to the oddity. Sometimes they stare when Genis pulls his hand from his mouth to see bits of flowers stuck to his skin with specs of blood. But with time they too learn to get used to it, it was just what Genis did. Colette would run her hands over his back soothingly while Lloyd brought him his inhaler, and after a few moments, they would continue their conversation as Genis wiped his hands of the evidence. 

Camellia: I long for your touch. 

After half a year of hacking up petals, his sister got him a book on 'flower language' and in the years since he'd become an expert on recognizing the handful of types he saw most often. He'd been staring at Lloyds hands again, daydreaming about those hands in his, running through his hair over his shoulders, down his chest, anywhere. He took a drink of water swallowing the tiny pink petals back down. The camellia petals were so small it was easier to swallow them than to pick them out of his mouth. 

"You okay?" Lloyd asks.  
Genis nods setting his water bottle back down.   
"Just a bunch of little ones,"   
"You need your inhaler?"  
"No, it's fine" he looks back down at his notes, away from Lloyd and any more thoughts that might cause blooms. 

He was just finishing up his homework, which would have been a lot easier without the distraction of his attractive friend. 

They were heading out once he'd finished to meet the others out at some fairground. He just had to focus on the last few problems he had, and ignore the ongoing huge problem that was Lloyd Irving. 

It took longer than it should have but he finished his work, he closed his book with a snap. Lloyd jumped at the sound, "done?"  
"Yeah"   
"Great! Grab your jacket and let's go" he smiled big and Genis felt a tickle at the back of his throat. 

He took another drink willing the plants to stop bothering him. He grabbed his jacket and inhaler as they headed out.   
"I'll see you tonight Raine!" He called   
"Be careful!" He heard her call from somewhere in the house.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" Genis smiled to his friend.   
"No, I can do it" 

Genis loved Lloyd, loved him so much, but he could not drive, and he was not ready to die.

"Let me go back and tell Raine goodbye then" 

Lloyd gave him a bewildered look but couldn't stop his smile. 

"Shut up" he laughed but still didn't give up his keys. 

They made it without any kind of hitch.   
"Oh, thank god" Genis laughed. "Were alive"   
"Genis!" Lloyd laughed as they stepped out of the car. 

"It's about time you two showed up" Zelos could be heard as he came closer opening his arms toward the two in a welcoming gesture.   
"I had to finish my homework"   
"Nerd." He sneered down at him.   
"Stop" Shenna jabbed his side causing him to flinch.   
"Ouch hunny" he whined.   
"You’re here!” Colette smiled, “Common I want to ride the Ferris wheel!" Colette bounces behind them pointing into the fairground at the huge wheel.

This was a once a year fair, the local shops set up, a few special vendors came in and on certain years there were even rides. This had been one of those special years. 

"Common!" The blonde smiled she took one of Lloyds hands and one of Genis' before skipping toward the towering circle. 

There was a short line but Colette stayed excited throughout. 

"We can't all go on one, so I wanna take Zelos and Shenna" she smiled

That would leave Genis with...  
He swallowed glancing to Lloyd who already had his eyes on Genis. He felt his face get warm and a tickle in his throat. 

"Have fun" Colette smiled as the other three climbed onto one of the Ferris wheels carts. 

Ferris wheels were supposed to be romantic...his hands felt sweaty. The next cart came down and let them on. There was a seat on both sides and yet Lloyd sat beside him anyways. 

He drummed his fingers a second as they slowly ascended. He looked out the glass panes at all the lights and little people making their way around the festival. 

"It sure is nice out huh?"  
"Hmm?" Genis looked back to Lloyd   
"The weather...its uh nice...?"  
"Ha yeah, it is..." Genis smiled, he tried to think about anything interesting to say but his mind was stuck. Lloyd was probably looking at him, he could probably tell he was panicked. All he could think about was stupid Lloyd. He tried to breathe but he could feel the petals stuck in his throats and started coughing. He doubled over coughing into his hands. He felt Lloyd's hand pet down his back. 

"You have your inhaler?" 

Genis nodded fishing it out of his pocket and taking a huff. He glared down at pale pink speckled triangles. 

Dahlia: I think of you constantly. 

"You okay?"  
"Yeah," Genis nods clearing his throat again. 

He feels the cart wobble some as they reach the ground. Lloyd helps him up and they exit together. Colette frowns, "are you okay Genis?" 

"Yeah I'm good" he tosses the hand full of speckled petals away.   
"You like the Ferris wheel?" he continued.   
"Oh yeah," she smiled again.   
"We should go up again at the end of the night when it's darker!" The group started walking down the closed street.   
"What are you gonna see?" Shenna laughed   
"The lights!"   
"Oh, my angel but you’re already the brightest light of the night" Zelos flourishes smiling at the girl who could only laugh nervously in response. 

"Oh, look they've got a crystal shop" Shenna rescues Colette linking their arms and pulling her away.   
"Can you believe that?" Zelos huffs looking to the other boys.   
"You mean you can't?" Genis sneers following them. 

As the sun dips lower the temperature starts to drop. Genis had his jacket but he still started to feel the chill. He rubbed his arms as Zelos and Lloyd try to win Colette a stuffed dog. He tried to warn them it was rigged, they were always rigged, but it was hard to say no to Colette. 

The colored little rings bounce all too easily off the bottlenecks and even with both of them trying they don't make enough for stuffed dog Colette had had her eyes on. But the game manager offers them each a little red bear. 

"I want to try too" Colette decides fishing through her bag.   
"Colette don't" Genis reasons with her, "if the two of them can't do it I don't think your chances are much better."

Regardless she hands the man five dollars for five rings. "This is for you Pookie" she declares tossing her handful of rings all at once. They bounce across the bottles and to everyone's amazement four of the five sink around the bottlenecks. Colette bounces on her feet excitedly. The man takes the red bear from Zelos' incredulous hands and unhooks 'Pookie' from his chain and hands him down to her. It's about half her size and full of styrofoam but she couldn't be happier. 

"Thank you!" She smiles at the worker.   
"Thank you, both too!" She turns to the boys who seem a little embarrassed to have been shown up so easily. 

"Oh I need to win something for you guys now" she continues lugging Pookie towards another game. Genis laughs as he starts to follow, he feels something fall over his shoulders. 

"You really need to start bringing two jackets with you" Lloyd shook his head slipping his hands into his pockets before moving after Zelos. Genis hesitantly slips his arms into the sleeves. Lloyd always wore things a little big on him so it was huge on Genis' small frame but he loved it. He zipped up the coat smiling to himself as he had to pull the sleeves up his arms some so his hands would stick out. This was nice.

They each ended up wasting some money on at least one other game before heading into a little diner. Colette got Pookie his own chair since she didn't want him to get dirty. Zelos jr., the red bear Lloyd had gotten from trying to win Pookie sat on his head, and Zelos III a grey stuffed cat Shenna had won sat beside him.

Zelos had tried to reason that Zelos III wasn't even red like Zelos Jr so the joke wasn't funny. Everyone one else seemed to think otherwise. 

"I'm not changing his name" Shenna smiled. "You should be proud these are the only kids your gonna have at this rate"  
"Shenna!" He whined. 

The dinner was pretty busy with the festival, they had a small stage set up and a karaoke machine. 

"Who's gonna sing with Me?" Zelos asked when they were about done, to which Shenna picked up Zelos III and tossed it to him.   
"Shenna" he frowned   
"I will" Lloyd offered.  
"Thanks, hunny, you never let me down." 

The two got up to hunt down someone to help set up the karaoke machine.

"Be ready to go I have a feeling we're gonna be boo-ed out" Shenna grinned sipping her drink.   
"We have to be supportive" Colette scolds. 

Eventually, the idiots get up on the little wooden stage. It's not raised and it's a little hard to see. It's clear that this establishment was new to the Karaoke scene, they only had one microphone and the music was a little drowned out. 

Nevertheless, they at least had an audience of three. 

It was clearly a song Zelos knew better because occasionally Lloyd couldn't read the words fast enough and could only vaguely hum a part of the song. It didn't seem to bother him though, at least he hummed it well, or so he did until around the climax of the song where it seemed to get a little confusing as to which part was whose and Zelos and Lloyd both lost the words. It made their audience of three laugh. Lloyd was too cute, how was anyone supposes to keep a life-threatening crush a secret. Genis looked back to the stage after stopping his laughter. 

"Oh, where'd they go?" Colette smiled leaning up to try and look at the stage.   
Shenna wiped her eyes, "after that they had to leave the fucking country" she wheezed, which made the others laugh again. After a few moments, they were all able to breathe again but there was no sign of Zelos and Lloyd. 

"Did they leave?" Colette frowned.   
"No there's Zelos" Genis spotted him coming back to the table.  
"Shenna can you take Genis home?" The redhead asks making his way to the table without Lloyd.  
"What why?" She frowned, "where's Lloyd?" 

"I think there was something in his food or something, he just got really sick, I'm gonna take him home" Zelos sighed, he pulled his card from his wallet. "I'll take the whole bill, I trust you to get this back to me when you can hunny” he kissed Shenna's forehead and zipped right back out of the little diner. 

"That was weird" Shenna frowned.   
"Yeah...I hope he's okay..." Colette suddenly felt very guilty for laughing at their little performance. 

Genis frowned tapping his fingers on the table, he still had Lloyds jacket on. "Hey, I gotta give his jacket back," he said mostly to himself taking a few steps.   
"Wait! Zelos Jr." Colette picked up the red bear tossing it after Genis.

He tromped outside looking around either of them but didn't see them. They must’ve left in a hurry.

"Couldn't find them?" Colette frowned as the girls came out not far behind him.   
"No..."  
"You can always give them back tomorrow" Shenna reassured him.  
"I guess," he frowned.   
"I think I'm done for tonight" Colette gave Pookie a little squeeze.   
"Yeah common," Shenna sighed. 

The car ride was quiet on the way back, Genis sat in the back with Pookie who Colette had buckled in before they left. 

" see you later!" Shenna called after Genis as he climbed out.   
"Night, love you" Colette waved out the window.   
"Get home safe goodnight," Genis headed inside. 

"How was the fairground?" Raine asked.   
"Oh, it was fun,"  
"Whose jacket is that?"  
"Lloyd's" he smiled a little bit but it washed off just as fast.   
"Something happen?"  
"He got sick at the end and left before I could say goodbye,"  
"Well that stinks," Raine frowned.   
"I'm sure he'll be okay." Genis shook his head. "I'm heading up to bed."  
"Night"

Genis pulled Lloyds Jacket off to take his own off, it was a lot warmer inside. He picked up Lloyds coat to put it back on, that wasn't too weird right...? Sleeping with your crushes clothes? His shoulders slumped as he struggled with himself, and as he did he saw something fall from the jacket pockets and Genis' heart stopped. He leaned down picking it up carefully. No way. He pressed his hands into the pockets and pulled out small handfuls of yellow Tulip petals.


	2. Chapter 2

"How long has this been going on?" Zelos frowns as Lloyd coughs up yellow blood tipped petals into the dinners crummy bathroom. 

He had started coughing when they finished their 'performance' and Zelos had quickly helped him to the bathroom as to not cause any kind of scene past what they had already done.

"Not long" Lloyds voice is a little strangled.   
"Not what I asked, I asked how long" 

Lloyd stood up straight wiping a little blood from his lips. 

"Six months?" He smiles sheepishly as Zelos glare breaks into something more along the lines of horror.   
"Your Fucking kidding me!"

Lloyd flinched, "I'm fine Zelos"  
"You're throwing up Daisys! This is a serious fucking condition have you even been to the doctor yet?"   
"Not yet..."  
"Lloyd!"   
"I mean Genis has had it since he was 12..."  
"Genis has an inhaler!" 

Lloyd coughs up another Tulip petal. And Zelos forces himself to calm down.

"Are you okay?" He asked   
"I think so"  
"Can you go out and face the others?"

Lloyd hesitates, he just, he saw Genis smile from the stage and he just kind of lost it. This whole fair plan had been Colette's idea to get the two of them close, then Lloyd fucked up the stupid Ferris wheel by talking about the weather of all things. It was still pretty early but he felt sick. There was no way he could get to a point of talking to Genis about this. 

"I'll take you home," Zelos decides for him.  
"I'm Genis' ride home..."  
"Shenna can take him."   
"Yeah okay..." Lloyd nodded, he wished he had his jacket back, but he couldn't ask for it now.  
"I'll go tell them we're leaving, go and wait outside" Zelos headed out. 

Lloyd kept his head down as he left the bathroom, it was even colder outside. Zelos met him quickly, he slipped his hand into Lloyds pockets and before he could ask why Zelos pocketed Lloyds keys. 

"Your not driving" 

Lloyd doesn't have the energy to fight back. They walk back to the car in silence, but once the Lloyds car pulls out of the parking lot Zelos speaks again.

"So, is it Colette?"   
"Huh?"  
"Hanahaki is caused by romantic feelings bud, don't tell me you didn't know?"  
"I knew...it's not Colette"  
"Shenna?"   
"Zelos..."  
"I'm not gonna tell," he promised. "I need to know so I can help you woo them, can't have you leaving me..."

Lloyd looks to Zelos, he tried to hide his pain behind humor. This is why he didn't want anyone knowing. It was bad enough when Colette found out. He hated seeing her cry.

"Lloyd, it's not me, is it?" Zelos drums his fingers nervously on the wheel, even though they’re at a red light he doesn't look at the other. 

Lloyd sighed. "It's Genis" 

"What?" He turns his head quickly about to make a quip about the brat but Lloyd looks so...upset he can't bring himself to do it. It doesn't look good on him. 

"I'm sorry bud..." he can see Lloyd shrug and glance out the window. He sighs and I makes him cough. He spits out a Purple Heart shaped petal and tosses out it the window. 

"Do you know what any of them mean?"  
"Hmm?"  
"The flowers? They all mean stuff, don't they?"  
"Oh, uh not really, Genis has a flower book but he's secretive about it, I don't even know what kinds of flowers they are." 

Zelos pulls Lloyds car into his driveway and gets out. "Wait we should've gone to your house..." Lloyd frowned. "How are you gonna get home..?"

"I'm staying here tonight!" Zelos smiled climbing from the car.  
"No-"  
"And I'm taking you to a doctor in the morning"  
"Zelos I-"  
"And I'll even fucking pay for it but I'm not gonna stand around and watch you die Hunny. Fucking forget about it" Zelos frowns at him, it feels like he's staring through Lloyd. 

"Thanks..." 

The redhead's face softens. "Of course, now let's get inside before you freeze..."

Noishe yapped coming to see them as they came in. Zelos stepped behind Lloyd, he did not want the dog to slobber on him or something, it might stain. 

"Where's your Jacket boy?" Dirk asks seeing them come in.   
"I lent it to Genis and forgot to ask for it back, hey is it okay if Zelos stays over for tonight"   
"That's fine and all, you get your coat back okay?"  
"Yeah" Lloyd nods scratching Noishe's head some to calm him before both the boys headed upstairs. 

"Lloyd..." Zelos pulls the blanket off Lloyds bed tossing it to him to put it on. "Does your dad know?"

Lloyd chews his lower lip a moment not wanting Zelos to be upset again.   
"No"

All the air leaves Zelos in an angry huff. "Am I the only one who knows?"  
"Colette knows"  
"Oh, my poor angel..."  
"She didn't take it well"  
"Gee hunny I wonder why." Zelos sat on Lloyds bed.   
"How did it happen? You just start coughing up petals one day and realize you liked him."  
"Oh uh...kinda..." Lloyd sat beside his friend. "We were at his house watching dumb movies, and he kind of fell asleep on me, and I just kind of felt...nice? I felt like I could stay there with him forever and I also kind of felt sick, and I had to be really careful not to wake him when I started coughing and then there were just... petals." He felt his voice quiver some in the recollection.

"Hunny..." Zelos frowned, Lloyd leaned forward coughing again and Zelos carefully ran his fingers through the other's hair until Lloyd was finally able to spit it out and could breathe again.

"Fucking hell Lloyd" Zelos cursed seeing a whole fucking daffodil staring up at them. He got off the bed. "You're going to sleep right now and going to the doctor first thing in the morning and you’re so lucky you’re sick because I would kick your ass." Zelos hands are shaking some, as he pushes Lloyd to lay down how could he be such an idiot to live with this for the past six months? He moves downstairs and finds himself a blanket to lie down on the couch. The things he did for the people he loved.


	3. Chapter 3

Genis wanted to just disappear. To sink into the floor and never come back up. Lloyd had Hanahaki? How long has this been going on? Who could it be for? How did he not notice Lloyd coughing up all these petals? He throws himself to his feet so fast he makes himself dizzy as he grabs his flower book. He has to know what they mean. 

He glances through the yellow petals as he tries not to cry. There; 

Tulip, Yellow- There is sunshine in your smile 

He can't stop the tears then as realization slams into him like a truck. Lloyd is in love with Zelos. That idiot had no taste. It made sense, he must've had a fit after the song at that karaoke bar because they were laughing together and having so much fun. He can barely breathe and he doesn't reach for his inhaler. He coughs and hacks as purple heart-shaped petals drop from his mouth. 

Geranium: stupidity, folly 

He pushes his book from him disgusted at himself. Idiot. Idiot. He would never love Genis, what was the point? It had been years and he'd never said anything and now Lloyd had his eyes on someone who was not him and would never be him. Genis wanted to scream. 

He stared down at the yellow petals mixed with his own Purple ones. He grabbed fistfuls throwing them into the trash. He threw Zelos Jr. and Lloyds jacket in there with them. He was so angry, so hurt, so absolutely miserable.

He looked back to the trash the red sleeve of Lloyds jacket hanging from it. This wasn't Lloyds fault. He reached for it tugging it back out of the trash and laying it over his desk chair. This was no one's fault but his own. He lied down in bed and stared at the ceiling, he wanted to suffocate, for the roots to fill up his lungs and kill him. 

He did eventually wake up to the sound of his phone going off. 

Text from “Dick”: I'm taking Lloyds sorry ass to the doctor, have a feeling he'd like you to come along, what do you say? :)

Text to “Dick”: no thanks

Text from “Dick”: Ummm excuse me???? Why not!!! He's your best friend isn't he?

Genis dropped his phone trying to will himself back to sleep. Friends. That's all they would ever be. 

Text from “Dick”: hey Omw to come pick you up be dressed

Genis didn't bother looking at his phone. However, at the sound of a horn a few minutes later Genis sits up in bed, he looks at his phone and curses. That asshole. That stupid prick. He changed his shirt grabbing Lloyds jacket and that stupid bear Zelos Jr. he could just return them and go back inside.   
-

"Zelos why are we here?" Lloyd frowns as Zelos pulls into Genis' driveway. Zelos doesn’t answer, Lloyd quickly reaches for the redhead's hands knowing what he plans on doing next but is too late. The horn is honked disrupting the quiet morning. 

"Zelos!" He barked covering his face with his hands. "What are you doing!" He sinks down into his seat in a panic. 

"I mean if you both would talk to each other it might just cure you both."  
"Zelos this isn't funny! Genis doesn't like me!"   
"How can you be so sure?"   
"Because I could never be good enough for him!" Lloyd blinks realizing he'd shouted at him. His chest burns and he can't look at Zelos.  
"Hunny..."  
"No." Lloyd undoes his seatbelt stepping out of the car and slamming the door before heading down the sidewalk. 

-

"Lloyd!" Genis hears Zelos shout. He'd just stepped outside. Lloyds car was there in the driveway, Zelos stood outside of the car looking down the street to where Lloyd was walking away. He blinked confused by the scene. Zelos looked to him now. "You couldn't have come out like a second sooner?" He barked. Genis takes a step to walk back inside. 

"Fuckin oh no you don't." Zelos tales a few long quick strides and grabs Genis arm. "You're not going inside."

"Let go." Genis orders trying to sound strong. "Go get your boyfriend...."  
"Woah woah!" Zelos spins Genis to face him. "Boyfriend?"   
"Yeah, he likes you, doesn't he?" 

Zelos wants to scream.

"You’re both a couple of fucking idiots.” He lets Genis go to rub his face. 

"You like him." Zelos accused, the other didn't speak. "Genis... he has Hanahaki"  
"Yeah"  
"You knew?"  
"I found the tulip petals in his jacket pockets."  
"You look up what those mean?"

Genis' chest stings, Zelos won't leave him alone unless he says it and all he wants is to go back to bed, he takes a deep breath.

"There is sunshine in your smile," He recites.

Zelos narrows his eyes at him like he's about to rub it in. "And you know whose smile? Yours. You laughed at our song last night."

Genis blinks away tears. "What?"  
"At the diner," Zelos speaks calmly, "we finished our little number and he starts chocking because he saw you smiling." 

There is sunshine in your smile.

"You're just..." Genis doesn't know what to say, and Zelos' face becomes more sympathetic. 

"Genis he's been like this for six months. He's...he's not doing great" he admits "he coughed up a whole flower last night, in one piece."

Genis blinks again, "what was it?"  
"Does it matter what-"   
"Zelos!"   
"A daffodil"

Daffodil: unrequited love. 

He felt Zelos' hand touch his face pulling him to reality. His cheeks were wet as he glanced back up to the redhead. 

"Genis." Zelos' voice was quiet.   
"Please. Go after him." 

Genis turned on his heel throwing his door open and running inside. Zelos is red with rage but only for a moment because he sprints back past Zelos out the door, and for the first time in years he's not struggling for air. 

Lloyd isn't too hard to find, he was about two blocks away leaned against a street sign trying to catch his breath from coughing. 

"Lloyd!" Genis nearly runs into him as he comes to a stop. His fingers fumble with his inhaler a moment. "Here" Genis practically forces the inhaler into his mouth and presses the plunger. Lloyd coughs a moment more before he seems to regain himself, Genis wonders for a terrified moment if that was almost it for him.

He lets Lloyd take a few more breaths gently rubbing his back the way Lloyd had always done for him after an episode. 

"Genis..." he mumbles like he's about to start explaining something but he won't let him. Lloyd is still leaned over, Genis grabs his face and does something he's wanted to since he was 12. 

He kisses him. 

He curls one hand around the back of Lloyd’s neck and the other grips his shirt as if he's afraid Lloyd will walk away if he lets go, and if this is the only chance he gets he wants it to last.

Lloyd blinks in disbelief a moment thinking for sure he'd suffocated a moment ago. Regardless as to what it was he kisses Genis back as his hands hesitantly find his waist. 

They both pull away after a few moments to get more of the air they'd been missing. 

"Do...do you really-?" Lloyd starts to ask and Genis kisses him again, effectively answering the question before Lloyd can even finish asking. They both taste a little like blood and the inhalant but that doesn't matter. They both pull away again and start to cough, producing a single petal each. 

"Wait why is this still happening?" Lloyd frowns at the petals but Genis is still smiling. 

He's bleary-eyed as he holds onto the petal. It's purple but fades to yellow at its base with crinkled edges. 

Ambrosia- your love is reciprocated.


End file.
